In recent years, methods of accessing online media (e.g. media available via the Internet or another network) have evolved. For example, online media was formerly primarily accessed via computer systems such as desktop and laptop computers. Recently, client devices such as smartphones, tablets, over-the-top media devices, and other devices that allow users to request and view online media have grown in popularity.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.